Akatsuki and Sakura
by burrberry
Summary: basically a story with akatsuki members and sakura!read it if you like,if not then dont..see if i care,
1. Chapter 1

It was almost dinner time for the Akatsuki members and it was Hidans turn to cook. Sasori was playing with his puppets, Tobi was pestering Zetsu, Kakuzu and Kisame were drinking sake. However...Deidara and Itachi were missing.They were currently in a small room that belonged to a 5-year old girl. This girl was Haruno Sakura, she had bright pink hair and emerald green eyes. It was thier turn to look after her, she just finished playing hide and seek with Tobi, playing dollies with Sasori, finished praying with Hidan, go fish with Kisame and Kakuzu, and right now she wanted to play dress up! It only took 5 minutes to persuade the killers. All she needed to do was put on a small pout, and watery eyes. The five year old smiled darkly, she was currently wearing a light pink kimono with a white obi, she had a big red bow tied around her head like a head band. She was brushing Itachis black hair, she finished braiding Deidara's hair so she started on Itachis. She always wanted to play dress up with them because (A) they were b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l and (B) they had the best hair. They were in her room for about an hour. It was currently six oclock which meant time for dinner so she quickly added a few butterfly clips in Itachi's hair and dragged the S-class criminals out to the table. As the two men glared at the others around covering thier mouths Sakura stared at the table in horror. She then let out a startled cry which caused all the members to look at her with worried faces.  
"dont worry Saku-Chan!! we'll stop laughing at Itachi and Deidara for you!",said Kisame quickly.  
The small girl shook her head, she didnt mind if they laughed at the hair styles, as long as the two criminals kept their hair in place she was okay but that wasnt the problem.  
"are you hungry Saku-Chan?!?!" asked Kakuzu.  
The small girl shook her head.She then pointed at the freshly fried fish on the table.The Akatsuki members stared at the fried fish.They did'nt get it.  
"TOBI KNOWS NOW! TOBI THINKS ITS HIDAN-SEMPAI'S COOKING THATS MAKING SAKU SAD!",yelled out Tobi.  
The members glared at Hidan."dammit Hidan you made her cry!",accused Deidara.  
"how the fu-i mean how did i make her cry!?",replied Hidan.  
"i dont know! you tell us! its your cooking!", replied Sasori.  
As they all looked at Hidan for an explanation the small girl quietly called Kisame with soft sniffles.  
"Salmon-Chan..sniff"  
"yea kitten"  
"h-how come youre not s-sad t-that Hidan-Chan k-killed y-your brothers a-and s-sisters?", the small girl replied.  
"huh?! what brothers and sisters?", The members looked at the fried fish on the table and back at Kisame.

end fic//  
read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a currently 3am in the morning, and everyone was asleep except Haruno Sakura. She was curled underneath her blankets holding her stuffed weasel and covering her ears. Every few seconds or minutes she would her a loud thundering roar and hold back her tears. The five year old girl couldnt take it anymore so she quickly wrapped her blanket around herself and ran into the quickest room, which belonged to a certian Uchiha. "Ita-chan?.."called out the small girl.  
As Sakura looked around the dark room, all she got was silence.As another loud roar accured she ran into the bed jumping under the covers, making a small hole to look around for the Sharingan user. But all she got was darkness. She began to think wether she should run into another room close by or wait till the older male found her. tap,tap,tap The tapping noise snapped her out of her thoughts. Sakura clenched her fists, she knew she wasnt suppose to watch the scary movie with Kisame and the others.She was suppose to listen to Itachi and take a nap with Tobi. But she wasnt sleepy and Deidara promised not to tell Itachi let her watch the movie. Kisame even said it was THAT scary. tap,tap,tap The noise was getting closer. The scary movie and all the junk food she ate before bed maybe wasnt a good combination. The thunder wasnt helping ethier.  
tap,tap.  
The tapping stopped. Sakura peeked from under the blankets. All she could see was darkness again. She held her breath as she heard the door open.All she got was silence, she let out a small whimper...never again was she going to disobey Itachi.  
tap,tap.  
She held her breath and shut her eyes tight. The door opened....  
"Sakura"  
Crackers!, the thing knew her name, umm...there were two options, take on the thing! or scream and cry out for help. She could go with option one but the only problem was that she was small..REAAAL small. Option two was a no-go because Tuna-Chan's snoring would block out her screams, and everyone else wore ear plugs because of Tuna-Chans snoring. So option one it was. ."CHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! GO AWAY YOU UGLY THING! I MAY BE SCARED BUT BUT ITA-CHAN WILL SAVE ME WHEN HE COMES BACK AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed the five year old, as she jumped on the thing and started to pound her little fists onto it.Sakura stopped when the monster didnt eat her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the person she was looking for.  
"Sakura, what are you doing,  
"sniff..i was scared so i went to find you but you were gone,  
"i was with leader..tch, you watched it didnt you,  
"NU UUH!, i was...ano..getting some apple juice and it happened to be where Tuna-chan was watching the movie and-AAAAAAAAAAAH!",the little girl screamed after hearing another loud thunder.  
She quickly barried her head into the older mans chest.Itachi let out a small sigh and held her closer.She was the only reason he let his emotions return.Even if emotions did show weakness, he would only allow it around her.He carried her onto his bed and tucked her in, afterwards he lay down beside her letting her snuggle closer.As her breathing evened out and her tears dried up he let out a small smirk.Wait till Deidara hear that she felt safe with him better.

A/N: i am SO sorry that it took me long to update! my aunt opened up a resturant and me and my sister had to help out, and i just finished summer school! i've been really busy. i'll try to update asap!(: hope you enjoyed the chapter..though i dont think it was that funny or great..DONT WORRY! next chapter will definatly be better! promise!

i also dont own naruto. 


End file.
